The Almighty Evil Stone
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: All Stone wants to be is good...but his evil family won't allow him. Then, Stone meets Paradise, one of the sweetest human on planet earth. Stone and Paradise are off on an adventure to try to get Stone to be good. Plus, lots of references are in the story including: Adventure Time, Total Drama, Pewdiepie, Teen Titans, and the wonderful wizard of Oz.


The Almighty Evil Stone

My name is Stone. Please, please help me! I'm only seven years old and my parents are monsters! They're the most evilest family on planet Earth. I think being evil is wrong, but my family doesn't think that. If anybody finds this, please, please call help! I'm very frighten and I have no one to rely on except this note.*hears door slammed open*Oh no! Please!...Help...

8 years later

January 21, 3001

I'm Stone Adolph. I am fifteen years old and surprisingly the most evilest person on Earth. My family even says that I'm more evil than them and they're proud of me. Tomorrow is my birthday and I'm very excited. I'll finally get to kill my first person! I've kidnapped, stole, and made people's lives miserable for the past five years. I can't wait to KILL someone! Once I do, I'll become an upper-class villain, like my brothers and sister. I'm the youngest and my siblings bully me...until, of corse, I win them over by killing someone. I don't know who I'm killing, but my brother, Rebel, said that you usually get someone common, like a normal human being. Now, since I got this so called "Diary" from my parents as an early birthday present, I'm supposed to write about myself. Well, I don't remember anything except when I was eight and beyond. I look like a vampire except not like Edward and I don't have fangs.

January 22, 3001

My birthday! I dress up in the most evilest outfit I could find and go to the ceremony. Before I kill, my family has to say a speech. First, father:

"Stone is not a little boy anymore, he is a man, like all of us." Second, mother:

"I'm so proud of you, Stone! Finally becoming evil, like all of us." Then went my brothers and sister, Rebel, Mal, Bro, and Raven. Anyway, they got the human out...who was a girl, but, she's not normal. She has long, golden hair, and rich brown eyes. I don't know why or how, but she's special in some way. Father gives me the sacred knife to kill her with, but just looking at her scared face, I couldn't kill her.

"Stop everything!" I shouted,

"I...I can't do kill her!" Everyone gasped, even the human. My siblings went up to me as Raven said

"Come on, Stone. Just kill the human and you can be one of us."

"Yeah, you could sabotage and kill everyone/thing on this stupid planet." said Mal. Rebel smiled and said

"No pressure, but you have to kill in order to be evil." I looked at the human and saw her worried, sweating face. I was going to cut her, but instead, I cut the rope that was holding her, and ran away from the celebration with her. My siblings tried to stop me. Raven used her demon powers, Bro tried to use his stabbing powers, Mal got his knife, and Rebel tried to use his powers to scare me so I would give up. Luckily, the human and I escaped with my fast running. When we lost my siblings, the human said

"Why'd you save me?"

"I don't know. There's something special about you, I guess."

"Well, thank you for not killing me. Why'd you have to kill me anyway?"

"My family. We're evil and I don't really know why. All I remember is being evil from the very start."

"Hmm, well, because your family's evil, you don't have to be evil." I then thought of something very weird. I remembered eating cereal and saw mother bring back a dead body home. That crept me out. I was then back in reality and said

"You're right. I don't have to be evil just because my family is."

"Well, don't tell that to your family. They seem pretty powerful. Anyway, my name is Paradise."

January 23, 3001

Paradise agreed to help me be good instead of evil. But, my family told me I'll be evil for as long as I live, same with the rest of my siblings. Paradise looked up how I could be good for the rest of my life.

"Oh, here we go! Hmm, says we must see a wizard."

"What kind of wizard?"

"A wizard that you've seen and talked to before."

"But I've never robbed a wizard before."

"Well, think before you were robbing!"

"But I can't! I don't remember anything as a child. Except when I sabotaged Mal's girlfriend..."

"Well, try to think back, for good in your life!" I suddenly remembered Rebel reading a story to me. The story had a wizard named Oz. I also remembered I hated the end because the end was everybody dying. But in the good world, I don't think the story ends like that.

"Do you know the wizard of Oz?" I asked to Paradise.

"I do. The wonderful wizard of Oz? He lives in Oz."

"Is he still alive?"

"Let me check." Paradise checked and said

"He is, and he's still living in Oz!"

"Well, let's go then!" Paradise used her teleporter and we teleported to Oz. Over the horizon, I could see a giant green castle.

"Oz lives over there!" cried Paradise. We rushed to the green castle until we teleported to a dark land.

"Dang it! My telepoter's broken!" said Paradise.

"Where's the green castle?" I asked. I then heard a laugh,

"This isn't funny, Paradise!"

"I'm not laughing!" she cried. We looked around until we saw a figure in front of us. The figure was floating. Hang on. Is that?-

"Well, well, well. Stone Adolph. I haven't seen you in a while, you little rascal." Marceline! :D

"Marceline?!"

"Hey Stone. I haven't seen you ever since I was dating your brother. How is Rebel?"

"Um, he's good, I mean, he's not good, that's for sure."

"Are you keeping something from me, Stone?" asked Marceline.

"No, uh...yes, I am. I want to be good, not evil."

"I feel your pain. Ever since Rebel dumped me, I've lived in a place called Ooo. I feel like I'm getting less evil everyday because I have friends. Anyway, why are you in the Nightosphere?"

"We're in the Nightosphere!*groans*"

"What's the Nightosphere?" asked Paradise.

"The most scariest, evilest place ever. You can't get out unless my dad let's you." said Marceline.

"Then let's go see your father!"

"Wait, Paradise, seeing Marceline's father is sort of hard."

"Oh, Stone, you remember the tale I told you about my father taking everyone's souls. As long as I say my dad remembers and likes you, then you're free." We went to Marceline's father and asked if we're free to go. He said yes, surprisingly. Marceline took us to a portal she made.

"Thanks for everything, Marceline." I said.

"No problem." We went through the portal and we were somewhere worse than the Nightosphere.

January 24, 3001

No! We're in Fairy Land!

"I hate this place!" I shouted while Paradise was playing with the little jerks.

"Why? The fairies don't seem so bad." The fairies danced around Paradise's head as they tried to attack me with their little swords,

"Hey, Stone's alright. He's just a little grumpy." Paradise said to the fairies. The fairies then dropped their weapons and hugged me. I saw Paradise playing on a tire swing with the fairies. Everything goes black all of a sudden. I remembered being in second grade and I was the most evilest student. I would give the kids wedgies, spit spit balls at them, and rip their homework. I got in trouble a lot and had to speak with my parents, but instead, my parents just killed the teacher. Second grade was the life, until one day, I spit a spit ball at a girl and she said

"Ugh, you're so rude! Why are you so evil?!" The girl walked away in anger. I never thought of myself as evil. I then looked back at everything my family and I did. Compared to Earth, we ARE evil. I didn't want to be evil, so I asked the girl to make me non-evil. The girl helped and I was better than ever. One day, when I went home, my parents were wondering why I haven't gotten in trouble. I said that evil was wrong. They were very shocked, and that night, I heard my father and mother making a potion to make me evil again. I didn't want to be evil again, so I ran all over the house. When I was at a dead end, I wrote a note for help, but I ended up being evil. Mother and father got me. I then woke up as Paradise said

"Oh, thank goodness you're alive. You passed out." I got up and said

"No, I didn't pass out. I had a powerful flashback."

"Well, either way, I'm glad you're okay." The fairies then whispered something into Paradise's ear,

"Oh, okay, thanks! The fairies are taking us to their queen so we can get directions." We walked until there was a girl in the tree. I don't even think the queen is a fairy. Paradise talks with the fairy queen as I watch.

The fairy queen said to go north in this boat and we will be at Oz.

January 26, 3001

Two days later, we're finally at Oz. But, when we got off the ship, we heard whistling. "In the Hall of the Mountain King" was in the background. Oh no.

"Run!" I yelled. Paradise and I ran as Paradise asked

"Why run?"

"My brother is here!" Fire went around us and we couldn't escape. Mal came through the fire, still whistling,

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

"I want father and mother to be happy. I want evil to rule the world. We can't do that without you."

"Yes you can. In fact, when you try to rule the world, I'll be trying to stop you."

"Is that so? Then what's the sacrifice doing here?" I looked at Paradise and said

"She's helping me be good."

"Well, I'm afraid that can't be." Mal closed his eyes and he vanished. He's in my head! Mal and I have a duel inside my head. While we're fighting, Mal is me, so Paradise thinks Mal is me. Mal's gonna kill her! After awhile of fighting, I finally got Mal trapped. He chuckled.

"As my last last act of being evil, I'm calling the rest of our siblings." He closed his eyes as I killed him. I get up, and so does Mal in reality. I looked at Mal and said

"Mal?" Mal looked behind him and then pointed to himself in confusion. I nodded.

"I'm not Mal. I'm Mike." and Mal, or Mike, went off. Mal is no more.

"What just happened?" asked Paradise.

"I defeated Mal, but not the rest of my family."

After Mal said he's calling my siblings, Paradise and I walked sacredly in the dark forest. Paradise accidentally stepped on a twig and we heard and giant growl. Bro. Bro is the most ugliest out of all the siblings, but he's still pretty evil. I then see him, so I grab Paradise's hand and went behind a tree. I kept looking at Bro, trying to find us(he's the dumbest sibling too). Paradise and I slowly walk away until we heard Bro coming up to us.

"Don't look back!" I said. Paradise and I kept running forward, but Paradise looked back and got hurt. I turned around and looked at Bro. Bro looked back at me. He picked Paradise up and put the injured body before my feet. Bro then took off his sharpest hand and gave the sharp hand to me. He wanted me to kill Paradise. I was surprised I still couldn't kill Paradise, even without her worried face. So, I stabbed Bro and killed him. Bro's good transformation is weird. He turned into a barrel. I feel like I can't trust the barrel;I still think there's evil inside the barrel. Paradise woke up and said

"Wa-Why do your brothers look different than you?"

"The evil world is a strange place, and Bro isn't adopt, he is my real, true brother."

January 27, 3001

Paradise and I camped through the night while I worried for our safety. Raven and Rebel are next to get us and they have the most powerful powers of all. The next day(today), Paradise and I actually didn't find anything terrifying when we traveled. We saw a woman with orange hair and a big puffy dress. I remember The Wizard of Oz very well, and I know this woman is Glinda, the good witch of the west. Glinda told us where to go, the yellow brick road. While we were on the road, we were supposed to see a scarecrow, but instead, we saw my sister, my demon sister! She smiled when she saw us and her eyes glowed. She was saying really weird words and throwing things at us. I got hit with a shovel, for crying out loud!

"What are we going to do?" asked Paradise, frighten.

"I have a plan."

"What do I do?"

"Run." I went out and faced Raven,

"Hey, Raven! Over here! :p" Raven was furious and she would've killed me if I didn't escape,

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I shouted and I was in Raven's mind. There was this giant demon that I had to fight, but I survived with me believing and knowing I'll win for sure. After defeating a giant demon, Raven was less evil. Raven went up to me and said

"Thanks, Stone. I've tried to control my emotions for such a long time. That giant EVIL demon is finally out of me. Can I come with you?"

"Of corse...sis." I said.

January 28, 3001

Raven, Paradise, and myself have wondered the yellow brick road and is finally at the giant, emerald castle. We ask to see Oz and we go into this big room.

"Oz?" asked Paradise. We then heard stabbing noises and we went behind this curtain. Behind the curtain was an old man, on the floor, dead, and Rebel holding a knife with blood on the knife! :o :o R-Rebel? I suddenly remembered all the good times Rebel and I had. We read stories to each other, drew paintings together, and even pranked our own family. I always thought Rebel was the good one in the family and he killed a wizard! I looked into Rebel's eyes with sadness.

"Why? Why, Rebel, why? I thought we could change the world!"

"Stone. You are my favorite little brother because you have the most powerful power of all. You have love, and if we put our powers together, we could rule the world. That's why I told father and mother to make you evil again. They were going to throw you out on the street if I didn't force them to make you evil!"

"Rebel. You're the evilest person I've ever met! Even more evil than mother and father!" Rebel smiled evilly as Raven was on her knees, shaking. Paradise just vanished and I was with Rebel in a dark room(Rebel's power is to show you your worst fear). Paradise suddenly appeared, chained. A knife appeared in my hand.

"You are going to kill the person who started this once and for all!"

"What do you mean 'person who started this'?"

"Paradise was the little girl who turned you evil into good. Love! See, all I want is power, to rule the world, and be the most popular villain. I tried dating Marceline! But, your powers are still more powerful! I can't let my little brother be the most popular villain of them all! There's only one way for your powers to be destroyed. Facing your fear." Suddenly, a force forced me towards Paradise and to kill her. I never knew I had powers. In the evil world you can't even get powers until you're sixteen, which I am now, but I had them ever since I was in second grade. Okay, the knife's getting pretty close to Paradise.

"I'm sorry." I said tearfully to Paradise.

":/ We had a good run." As Paradise and I got closer, we tried to kiss each other. When we did, Paradise and I were free and Rebel was gone.

January 22, 3010

Man, I haven't wrote in this in a long time. Well, Raven's okay, I become good with my powers, and of corse, Paradise and I get married. I haven't seen my family ever since back in 3001, besides Raven. In fact, I have nightmares of my family sometimes. I'm worried that they're still out in the cold world.

The End


End file.
